cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Water Rats (Episode)
The Water Rats is the seventh episode of the first series of the Sparticle Mystery and it originally aired on the 23rd February 2011. Synopisis When the Questers cant get through a gate they get caught up in a war between two tribes. Meanwhile Jeffrey and Tia search the city for a battery for Jeffreys new scooter. Plot The episode starts off with the Sparty van getting a fuel refill and Reese worrying about wether the tooth fairy will find her as her tooth is loose. The Questers find the motorway is blocked and the atmosphere in the van is not happy. Reese is feeling sick; Kat is needing the toilet and Ami is just bored. Holly asks if they can have a break, but a frustrated Sadiq is determined to clock up the day's mileage. Meanwhile at the Hotel, Jeffrey is looking after the garden and Liam and Frankie have just come back from the pump. Jeffrey then goes back inside the Hotel much to Tias surprise. The Questers are meanwhile going through a forest and most of teh tribe want to camp but Sadiq is determined to stay on track. Ami complains the Quest just isnt fun anymore before Reese throws up causing Sadiq to stop the van and for everyone to get out of the van. They also stop to eat but Sadiq has a feeling they're being watched by someone. Reese and Ami then show Sadiq some boathouses but the girls living in them mistake them for enemies and start attacking them with mud and flour bombs and they capture Ami. Sadiq and Reese go back to the others and report that Ami was captured by some girls. Meanwhile Tia goes to get some milk out of the fridge but finds that its sour only to find a battery on the main supply, which caused the power to blow. Tia storms outside demanding to know whats going on. Jeffrey shows Tia his new mobility scooter, which gives him mobility and he was charging up the batterys of it on the powerbox. Tia doesnt know whats wrong with it but Jeffrey explains that his wheelchair isnt any good for long distances and that he wants more freedom and responsability and it has a boot for items. Tia then decides to find a battery with Jeffrey. Back at the canal, the tribe of girls have Ami captive and are asking Ami about a loch key much to Amis confusion, claiming they need it to rescue their younger cousin. The Sparticles are meanwhile behind some trees trying to make a plan. Kat heads back to the van claiming she has a plan. Meanwhile, Ami is talking with a girl who is laughing at his gymnastics picture and ends up explaining about the Quest, which the girl thinks is a game. She then leaves as the Sparticles have decided to make a truce but Sadiq is knocked down. Everyone else comes from behind the bushes and they identify themselves as the Water Rats while one of the girls shows an interest in Sadiq. They free Ami and Sadiq scolds him. The Water Rats explain their enemy stole the loch key and they need it to save their cousin Ivy. Sadiq starts to explain the Quest but Ami already told them. The tribe invites the Questers to have a meal later on. Meanwhile Tia is wheeling Jeffrey around looking for batterys. They stop outside a police station and decide to go inside. The station has electricity as there is a generator. Jeffrey searches the police database for the Disappearance and that he needs a new battery for his mobility scooter. They end up leaving with Jeffrey admitting he though for a minute that someone would be there to help or reassure them. Meanwhile the Questers are eating with the Water Rats when Reese bites into an apple causing her tooth to come out. She worries that the tooth fairy wont find her as she has no pillow to put her tooth under but the Water Rats invite the Sparticles on a sleepover on the boat. Sadiq agrees calling the others little kids much to Amis annoyance. Meanwhile Tia and Jeffrey still havent found a battery for Jeffreys mobility scooter. Tia and Jeffrey then race each other and Tia accidently splashes Jeffrey with some paint before continuing on. Sadiq is setting up a tent while Kat and Sadiq talk. Ami is in a houseboat playing a game and he then spots a shooting star with a girl claiming she sees them a lot. She then invites Ami to join the Water Rats to which Ami agrees. The next morning Ami breaks the news to the Questers much to everyones surprise. Reese then shows everyone what the Tooth Fairy brought her, a hair flowerclip. The Questers then proceed to leave, leaving Ami with the Water Rats. While Sadiq is packing up, Reese is staring at a pinecone, trying to 'reactivate' her power and succeeds when the pinecone breaks in half. Out of nowhere another tribe come and attack the van, taking its fuel and pinning Sadiq to the ground. The leader introduces himself as Dennis the meanace and the others are trapped in the van. The other tribe run off to attack the Water Rats and Sadiq plans to assist the Water Rats. The Water Rats are meanwhile preparing the fight the other tribe. They start to fight and Sadiq and Reese burst in and assist the Water Rats, with Reese having a bag of her vomit from the previous day which she throws at the enemy tribe. Sadiq and Reese run back to the others and hide behind some trees with the enemy tribe not far behind. Holly suddenly jumps out from behind a tree, leading the enemy tribe into a trap. During the fight, Dennis gets up on the bridge with the loch key and threatens to drop it in, which he does. Ami throws a rope over the key and Ami climbs along the rope and retrieves the loch key. Back at the City Hotel as Tia is putting some washing up to dry she finds a parcel with batterys for the mobility scooter and a solar charger to charge the batterys. Jeffrey thinks Tia got them and Jeffrey exclaims he'll go to the water pump much to Liam and Frankies disappointment, saying they've made friends at the pump and they trade there. Tia finds a note with the parcel saying to go to the university quickly with the note being from Anita. Ami comes up with the Water Rats to say goodbye and Ami and the Sparticles find out there was no cousin Ivy and it was in fact, just a game much to the Questers annoyance causing Ami to rejoin the Sparticles. The enemy tribe also admit they never took the fuel and the tribe say their goodbyes and leave and Sadiw kisses one of them which Kat calls "Holiday romance.". Its revealed Sadiq stocked up on games for the van and they leave, with the two tribes waving them off. Goofs * Trivia *Reese and Jeffrey share the same quote "Beat you.", with Reese saying it in the Disappearance and Jeffrey to Tia in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes